A Night Patrol like no other
by CatX3
Summary: My first Skyward Sword fic! Karane's on her usual Night Patrol route, when she's attacked by a group of monsters! When Pipit comes to the rescue, will their true feelings for each other become clear? Pipit x Karane pairing  obviously


**(Slight rant warning, in other words, its long ^.^)**

**Hey everyone! First story of 2012! WOOT! xD And this one is a new kind of story, since it's a new year, afterall right? So, this NEW story, for the NEW year, is about one of my NEW favorite couples, from the NEW zelda game: Skyward Sword! So I am IN LOVE with this game! I haven't been this into a zelda game since Ocarina of Time! And thats saying something! (But OoT is and always will be my fav xD). Oh ya, the couple, lol. The new couple that I am adding onto my list of favs is: Pipit and Karane. When I started playing SS, and when I first met Pipit, I immediatly thought 'I love him'. lol! Not as much as Link of course, but he DID look worth checking out. So from the begining till where I am now in the game, I have been talking to that brave knight none stop. And not very far into my journey did I find KARANE! I connected with this girl right from the start, I liked her personality, and so I talked to her a lot too. So after much playing of SS and talking to the two (and researching on YouTube and Zeldapedia), I found that they DO in fact love each other. So I fell in love with this couple! And also, I just cannot believe that NINTENDO actually put in the words "I love her" into a Zelda game! Now since I have not finished the game YET, I do not know if Link and Zelda get to be an "item" or not, so no spoiling it for me please! (although i think it's pretty obvious that they LIKE LIKE each other.) Anyway, back to business. Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda, and all its characters. NOT ME! And, as always, Enjoy! (the new year and the story!) ;)**

Karane's POV

"I wonder what he would think if I ran off a gang of monsters all by myself..." I thought outloud as I slowly paced back and forth. Yet again I was plotting ways for him to notice me.

Who's him? Why, Pipit of course. Who else but the strongest, bravest, most handsome, and most amazing knight in all of the sky...

Sigh, who am I kidding. He'll never notice me. Well, not anymore I mean. We're already friends, but in his eyes nothing more. At least I don't think he does.

He _does_ notice me, but not in a romantic way. He sees me as the strongest female knight in Senior class, and also as a good friend of his. But at times I do spy him staring at me with a quite red face, and other times maybe he'll get tounge-tied when speaking to me. But I tend to day dream too much, and most likely those times are just my imagination.

My sword thumped against my back in its holder as I continued walking back and forth. Things were getting weirder and weirder around here. More monsters kept showing up more often at night, so we knights had to work extra hard on our shifts.

This was my shift tonight, I was in charge of keeping watch of the area around the waterfall. This particular area was more filled with monsters than the other parts of Skyloft, so it was in a way a great honor that I was chosen to gaurd it. Pipit stood watch infront of the gate to the Statue of the Godess worship area. He too was entrusted with a great responsibility.

From where I stood, I could just barely see his silouette standing gaurd atop the cliff. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance, but I couldn't see what it was from where I was standing.

I soon after gave up on spotting whatever was out there, and turned around and continued my patrol. "I wonder if I changed my look...then if he would like me."

I shuddered at my words. I had sworn many times to myself never to change my physical appearence for the affection of a boy. After all, I was never very into the whole clothes and makeup thing. I had always wanted to be a knight ever since I was younger. I was always the tomboy in my family, and was usually the loner in school.

Until I came to the Acedemy. There, I was surrounded by others like me. Most were boys, but there was a few girls. Though, I never grew too close to them as I would have hoped. The only girl that I have ever 'clicked' with was Zelda, a girl in the acedemy a grade below me.

She understood me, she knew what it was like to be the tomboy girl. But whenever she wasn't around with me, I would hang around with my guy friends. Pipit being one of them.

The guys were the only ones, besides Zelda, that I had ever felt at ease with. But I still longed to be closer to Pipit...

Speaking of Zelda, she has gone missing recently. And her best friend, and secret love, Link who is also a good friend of mine, is horribly frantic about her. I feel so bad for them both, because I know Link is trying to find her, and I know Zelda is still alive and well somewhere down on the surface.

I smiled at both of their names. Though they were both younger than me, I was very close to them. Zelda and I would talk about 'girl stuff' from time to time, and often tried to persuade me to overcome my shyness and tell Pipit how I really felt. And Link, he would come to me with any of his girl issues, and would talk to me about Zelda, whom he secretly was in love with.

And I was just the girl to come to with problems like that.

You see, in my grade, I am sort of known as the girl whom every guy has tried to date at one point or another. I laugh when I hear them talk about how they think that I'm the most beautiful girl and that I'm the one for them.

But as I said before, I don't often focus on looks.

And I know that I am not the one for any of them, I am the one for Pipit...If only he knew how I felt...

I let one straw tear fall down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away, since I was the only one around, and I knew that the cover or the night sky would prevent anyone from seeing.

I turned around and focused my attention on where he had once been standing, but he wasn't there anymore. Where could he have gone to? No one's supposed to leave their post until daybreak.

Then suddenly my thoughts were interupted by some loud rustling behind some bushes. I quietly pulled out my sword and slowly made my way over to the noise. When I got close enough, I reached my hand out and pulled back the leaves of the bush. The first thing I saw was two glowing red eyes staring me down, and a low growl could be heard from whatever it was.

But i instantly knew what it was.

"Monster..." I whispered under my breath. My instincts kicked immedietly, and I stabbed my sword. The monster screeched in pain when the point of my sword struck it right between the eyes.

Now angered, it leaped out from its failed hiding place and attacked with a sword of its own. But to my suprise, approximately 10 more of the red-colored fiends followed the apparent leader out into the open.

I let out a slight gasp as I reached for my shield that was leaning against a nearby tree. But before I could grab it, a monster took hold of my ankle and yanked me backward. My face hit the dirt and my sword clattered to the ground out of my hands. I could hear one of the monsters slide my sword away from me. I flipped myself over on my back to face three monsters standing over me, swords and axes at the ready. Thinking fast and with my sword out of reach, I grabbed a nearby stick held it over me where they planned to hit me.

Their swords clashed against the stick and broke it in half, but it had saved me just enough time to crawl away from my attackers and get my sword back. They all turned around and ran after me, but this time I was ready for them. I ducked under one's swipe of the sword and slid under its legs so I was now behind it. I thrust my sword into it and yanked it out, one down.

The others then decided to gang up on me, and three of them ran at me at once. I quickly reacted and ran at a tree, grabbing hold of a low branch just above their heads. They gathered below me and yelled in annoyance.

I chuckled swung myself back and forth, sword in hand, then I let go and flew right past them. They surrounded me and I gripped my swird with both hands. I then spun in a circle, slicing each one clean in half.

Six more.

Then I twirled around, ready to end this. Then, I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I turned my head around to see a monster's dagger stuck in my shoulder. I stabbed my sword over my shoulder and killed the monster. With my other hand, I hesitantly reached over and pulled it out. Blood gushed from the wound, but I knew before I did first aid, I had to get rid of the rest of the monsters.

I went to attack the one standing infront of me, but the one behind me wrapped its hand around my ankle and use its knife to make a deep cut. Now, I could no longer stand up. I collapsed to my knees, still determined to fight. But the monsters weren't done yet, they shoved me down to the ground, face first.

There was nothing I could do, I was hurt badly. The monsters could do whatever they want now...

Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Karane!"

Pipit's POV

I could see her from where I was standing infront of the gate to the Statue of the Goddess. The moonlight reflected off the water she was standing by, so I could just barely see her figure. Even in her knight uniform, she was still so beautiful. But...I could never tell her that.

Could I?

I don't know if I should tell her or not...I don't even know if she likes me. I know _other _girls like me. But those girls aren't here.

Boy, she's definetly something special. She's the most attractive and the strongest girl in Senior Class. Everyone knows it too. So, it's kind of obvious why I like her. And why every other guy does too. And I don't like that, and I'm not the kind of guy that gets jealous easily.

But I've been hearing rumors about this kid who a year younger than us, whose trying to get up the courage to ask her out. I doubt he'll ever do it, but what happens if he does? What if she says yes?

What if I lose her?

An image of Link and Zelda popped into my mind. Link's one of my best friends, and he's told me before how he feels about her. Now why was I thinking about them? Because...Link had Zelda taken away from him, just all of the sudden, and he didn't get the chance to say...you know.

I don't want that to happen to me, so does that mean I should tell her?

My eyes moved down to where she was. She was walking back and forth, like we knights do. I brought my hand to my chin and thought. Though, I twirled around and stared at the sky when I saw her turn and face me.

Then, my thoughts were shattered. I squinted my eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. But sure enough, it was really there.

A gang of monsters ducked in and out of the shadows. They were heading straight for Karane's patrol route!

Without even thinking, I ran over to my sword and shield, quickly grabbing them and running down the stairs. But then I slowed down. We're not supposed to leave our posts...she could handle herself.

But what if she can't? Those were a lot of monsters! I don't care, I have to help her!

I continued running through the town, trying to avoid others' patrol routes so they wouldn't try to stop me. As I got closer, I could hear the monsters' battle cries, so I knew they had reached her before I had.

"Help!" I heard her voice echo from all around me, so I sped up. When I had finally got to her, the sight was horrifying. One of the bravest people I knew was collapsed on the ground, underneath a group of monsters who were preparing to finish her off.

I could tell she had put up a fight, there was some monsters lying dead in the grass, but Karane was in bad shape all the same.

"Karane!" I shouted, scared I might have been too late. But sure enough, she weakly lifted her head to look at me. But unfortunately I had caught the attention of the monsters too.

They yelled when they saw me, and charged. "Pipit! Look out!" She tried to force herself up, but her arms were too weak.

When one of them swung its axe at me, I swiftly dodged and struck it in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. This knocked it to the ground just long enough for me to deliver a fatal blow to its stomach, killing it right there.

The others ran at me, I readied my sword. But one snuck up behind me and grabbed me around my waist. The other three slowly approached me with their weapons. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong.

Without any other option, I threw my head back and nailed the one holding me, knocking it to the ground. I then slashed my sword side to side, taking out two of them. Then I grabbed the last one's shirt and threw him backward, right onto the unconcious monster. Then to finish it, I did one final blow on both of them at once.

I breathed heavily and shealthed my sword. Then I ran over to Karane, helping her stand and lean against a tree. She breathed just as heavily as me, but she turned her head away from me so I wouldn't see her tears, but I still did.

Immediately I pulled a roll of bandages out of my tunic pocket. I wrapped it around her shoulder first, the worst wound. Then I moved on to her ankle.

She shakily brought her hand to her shoulder, still frightened. "Pipit..." I looked back up at her. "Yah?" She weakly smiled at me. "Thank you...for saving me..."

Once I finished bandaging her ankle, I stood back up. "You're welcome..." I cautiously picked her up bridal style, and began walking towards the academy. "Lets get you to the infermary." She slightly blushed, and as did I, at the fact that I was holding her this close. "I'm...I'm not that hurt, you know."

I stopped and stared at her. "Karane, you're badly injured." I kept walking, sure that I made my point by the look on her face. She closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hair. "You're right...I failed the academy..."

My eyes opened wider. "That's...not what I meant." She glanced back up at me, but then looked back to the ground shamefully. "But it's true. I was too weak. I couldn't handle it by myself. If you hadn't come..."

"Don't talk like that! There's nothing wrong with some help from a friend...!" She didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath. "And I hope you know that no one thinks of you as weak." She still didn't respond.

"Me especially, I don't think of you as anything near weak." She sniffed quietly, starting to calm down.

"In fact...I think you're the strongest female knight out there."

She looked up at me hopefully. "You do...?"

I smiled shyly. "Yah, I do...actually, I kinda...kinda..."

That caught her attention. "You kinda..what?" She batted her eyelashes, in an attempt to pull the words out of me.

"I kinda...lo...I kinda love-"

_Bang!_

Something hit the back of my head, and everything went black.

Karane's POV

"Help!" I did the only reasonable thing to do, I screamed for someone to help me. Anyone to help me. I couldn't let it end like this.

Then I heard him. "Karane!"

It was Pipit. He had heard me, and he had come to my rescue.

The monsters yelled when they saw him, and they charged. "Pipit! Look out!" I shouted desperately. I only saw him kill the first one, I didn't see anything else. I was too busy trying to push myself up off the ground. But I was too weak.

After many attempts at trying to help him, I had finally given up. And I just lay there on the ground, unable to do anything.

Then I felt him help me stand up, and lean me against a tree. He instantly began wrapping bandage around my wounds, he was always prepared...like he always was.

"Pipit..." He looked up at me, fear still in his eyes. "Yah?" I bit my lip at the words I was about to say, I never thought I would be saying them. "Thank you...for saving me..."

He finished my bandages and then he picked me up, and he held me close to him. Just like in my day dreams. "You're welcome. Now, lets get you to the infermary."

I built up my confidence and whispered under my breath. "I'm not...that hurt you know." He stopped abruptly at my words, a little suprised. "Karane, you're badly injured." I hated to admit it, but it was true. "You're right...I failed the acedemy."

He blinked a few times at me, trying to think of what to say. "I didn't...mean it like that."

"But it's true. I was too weak. I couldn't handle it by myself. If you hadn't come..." He raised his voice this time when he spoke, which suprised me a bit. "Don't talk like that! There's nothing wrong with a little help from a friend...!"

Pipit took a deep breath, like he was building up _his_ courage now." I hope you know no one thinks of you as weak." I hid my face from him, I knew no one did, but I did.

"Especially me, I don't think of you as anything near weak." Really? I sniffed quietly, I didn't want him to see me crying.

"In fact, I think you're the strongest female knight out there." I...didn't know that... "You do?"

He smiled at me. "Yah, i do. Actually, I kinda...kinda..."

This gave me hope. What was he trying to say? Did he really have feelings for me?"

"You kinda...what?"

He chuckled at himself and his nervousness. "I kinda...love-"

_Bang!_

He had been struck in the back of the head by the hilt of a sword. A monster's sword. Somehow, one had survived, and it had snuck up on us and knocked Pipit out!

Pipit fell to the ground, unconcious. I fell down on top of him, still unable to stand. The monster walked over to us, and grabbed us by our collars of our tunics, mine in one hand and Pipit's in the other.

"No!" I screamed when I realized what he was doing. He slowly made his way over to the cliff, and prepared to throw us over. I quickly reached my arm behind my back and took hold of my sword. Even though it hurt to do this, I had to push through the pain. I had to save myself and Pipit.

I swung the sword at the monster and cut its arm clean off, but not before it chucked us off the island. I screamed at the top of my lungs, not knowing what to do.

Then, I remembered that my loftwing was one of the few that was trainable to fly at night. So, I brought my hand to my lips and whistled. Sure enough, my bird came soaring under me and I fell right onto his back.

My heart pounded in my chest as I flew towards Pipit. He was still unconcious and falling down faster and faster. I swooped under him, and he landed right behind me on my loftwing. He was safe, I had saved him.

We flew back up to Skyloft, and I landed my bird gracefully down on the ground. Once I was sure we were safe, I took his arm in mine and crawled off my bird's back. We both landed with a thud on the dirt, I leaned him against my loftwing's side and I waited for him to wake up.

Pipit's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was her. The back of my head was throbbing with pain, I was trying to figure out what happened. Then she noticed I was awake.

A smile spread across her face. "You're okay!" She moved closer to me and gently hugged me. I blinked a few times in confusion.

"What happened?" She let me go and took a deep breath. "A monster hit you and knocked you out. I killed it, but before I did he had already thrown us both over the cliff. I called my loftwing and saved us both."

I felt the back of my head with my hand, sure enough there was a pretty good bump. "So...you saved me." She smiled at me and took my hand nervously. "Now we're even..."

She reached her hand up and straightened my hat for me. "So...what was it you were trying to tell me before?"

My heart beat sped up, and I could hear it loud and clear. "Oh...umm...I..." She tilted her head curiously, a blush creeping up her face. "Yes?"

Now I could feel my face heating up, never before had I felt like this. But I knew what it meant, and I knew I had to tell her, and that this was the time to do it.

"Karane...I love you..." Her mouth fell open, and her eyes brightened. "You...really?" I hesitantly nodded with a nervous smile on my face. "I...I do."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I'd never seen her like this before. "I love you too, Pipit!" My nervous smile widened as I used my hand to brush the hair away from her face.

While our arms were still intertwined, we both stood up. My common sense was ringing in the back of my mind to get to the infermary, but common sense can wait a second.

Without thinking, I pulled her closer and kissed her, right then and there. All my nervousness melted away and knew that she was the one for me. I couldn't let anyone else take her away from me.

After a while, we both seperated. She gazed into my eyes and smiled. "Maybe we should get to the infermary now." She tightened her arms around my neck and rested her head in the croock of my neck. "Carry me?"

I chuckled at her and lifted her up. "Why not?"

We strolled down the pathway towards the Knight Acedemy in silence. Then I remembered, I had a question that I just had to have the answer to.

"Do you know what this Cawlin guy is planning to do?"

**:) I just had to put Cawlin in there at the end! Those cutscenes about the love letter were funny! I loved the part when Link told Pipit about it, and Pipit like FREAKED OUT! xD Ohhhh i love this game! Well, until next story! Cyaaaa! **


End file.
